


Can't Help Falling In Love

by clexa_should_live_on_forever



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of jane and thor, F/M, a fic that i've been thinking about for quite some time now, but mostly focused on jane/loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_should_live_on_forever/pseuds/clexa_should_live_on_forever
Summary: An AU when Loki succeeded in ruling Midgard (Earth) and everyone just let him be, because crime rates are at an all time low and he's proving himself to be a great king (just what he deserved). But that is not all, because every good king needs a queen, and because Loki is too stubborn to go out and look for one in the streets as he's 'perfectly fine, Thor, lay off me and go back to Asgard, will you?', it is now Thor's duty to make sure that his brother settles down with a nice woman (or man, but he hasn't got any experience in that so he thought that he would focus on finding a suitable woman whom Loki likes and if by the third time it doesn't work, then he'll have no choice but to leave it to his brother)And of course, who might be a better suitor than a random pretty girl that he spotted in a crowded subway train?
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first Marvel-related fic and I've had this idea stewing in my brain but never gotten the chance nor the time to actually pen it down, until now. Hope you guys enjoy!

She sat there, near the coffee shop window, looking out into the rush of New York traffic. It was really quite rare that she agreed to meet up with people that she don’t really know. But this guy, he said that he was willing to pay her figures that she would never otherwise see in her life, and Jane, being a realist, chose not to dwell on further and possibly, darker thoughts anymore.

The Lord had forbidden deals to be made behind his back, dirty or not, as he had preferred to be part of everything that occurs on Earth. Of course, it wasn’t that hard, since he was able to create copies of himself with just a snap of his fingers. But this was the one deal that he absolutely, should and must not know, the guy had informed Jane. That was why they couldn’t communicate over any form of electronic device, since everyone knows that The Lord had eyes on them. Every message, every video, every call was monitored. Jane had this running joke with Darcy that The Lord must have gotten plenty of nudes from horny teenagers messaging each other when they were lonely and craving for each other’s company.

The only reason why she was involved, Jane thought, was because of her position at that specific time. It could have been any other woman on Earth, more specifically, in the subway under the grounds of New York, but she just had to be the one standing next to this overly muscled blonde man who had did some complicated finger work and the next thing she knew, he was gone and there was a small letter hidden in her pocket, with the address and the absolute promise of secrecy.

She glanced at her watch, it was twenty past eight, and that man is Late, with a capital L. She blew out a sigh and placed her face on her palm, her neck sore from craning it at the door everytime it opened. What kind of a guy would stand a girl up for more than half an hour? Lord, that was really rude and Jane couldn’t help but feel dumb at her immediate decision of meeting up with a stranger whose face she didn’t even remember. Any blonde guy sitting alone in this café could be him, and she wouldn’t even have a clue. What a smart idea, Jane. A tremendous idea. It’s brilliant, it’s really brilliant.

_Clink!_ Someone set a glass in front of her and she jolted.

A man with a gristly beard and long, braided blonde hair sat down in front of her. He was wearing nothing more than jeans and a hoodie, with a green shirt peaking underneath the hoodie. He had slung a gray jacket over the arm of the chair before he sat down and she dimly remembered seeing the bluest eyes she had ever seen glancing down at her in the subway. Now, his blue eyes were slightly muted, but still bright. He gave her a tired smile, his eyebags becoming more pronounced as he looked down into his huge glass of beer. The dim light of the café was not doing much justice to his face, but she had to give it to him; he was handsome the way a cliff was, with the sunset painted in the background. His features were sharp, but had a softness to it that she knew came from wisdom and experience. He held a face of a man who had seen too much, despite his youthful features, with no sign of aging beyond his twenties.

“Sorry I’m late,” his voice was gruff, which was exactly what Jane expected it to be after looking at his face. In a way, it was attractive and would definitely make some ladies swoon. However, Jane was not so easily taken by a nice voice and a nice face. In this new Era, no one could, not when your ruler was the definition of ‘someone you absolutely cannot trust, despite the fact that he looks like such a snack, Jane, oh my Lord, do you see that cheekbone?’

“Apology not accepted. I have been waiting for close to an hour, when I could be doing other work.” She glared at him, not amused when he let out a chuckle. “Is my annoyance funny to you?”

“No, no. Absolutely not. I hate to disappoint women, you can imagine that I don’t do that very often, I mean, look at me and you can- Ok, ok, I’ll stop. Look, I truly and deeply apologise for my lateness, I just came back from the P-palace.” He choked on the last word, but tried to cover it by taking a huge gulp from his glass.

Now she was curious. “What were you doing there?”

He turned to look at the still-busy traffic scene outside of the window. “Nothing much of importance, just having an audience with…Him.” He had the faraway gaze that Jane recognized to hold a much deeper meaning than whatever he was letting on. Still, she let him go.

“What do you want to meet me about?”

He turned back to look at her, his eyes soft and crinkling in a grin. “I need you as a distraction.”

She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “I’m sorry but I don’t do that kind of…service. Though, I’m sure that there are some businesses around here that you could check out for that sole purpose-”

His laugh was warm and loud, making every person in the café turn and look at the 2 of them. Jane’s face was heating up, how dare he insinuate what he just did and laugh at her rejection in her face and do so with that Lord-awful laughter that just caused everyone to turn and stare at them? This little shit.

“Will you shut up? Everyone’s looking at us, and I swear to The Lord if you laugh at me one more time, I’m going to smack you.”

“And she’s feisty. No, no. I do not mean to mock you. I did not mean what you thought I mean. This distraction is not really for me, but well, rather it’s for someone else.” As he said it, his jaw clenched a little and Jane noticed.

“Who’s this someone then?”

The man stared deep into her eyes, his eyes piercing. Jane found that while she tried to look away, she couldn’t, as if he had held a spell over her and she was forced to stare into the stormy-blue irises for all of eternity. Which wouldn’t necessarily be a very bad thing. No, stop it Jane, don’t think that.

“My brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on such a sharp note there. I hope that you guys enjoy the direction that I'm taking this fic and the next chapter will be a flashback. See you then!


	2. Why the Hell did I get Adopted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback.
> 
> 1 hour before Thor met Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Bookworm, your comment made me excited to continue this story.  
> Thank you F221, your comment made my day, I hope that I continue to intrigue you and entice you with this story. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments!
> 
> *
> 
> Hey yalls, I've received some comments since I posted the first chapter and they made me really happy! This second chapter has a different tone to it, I like to think of it as more playful and lighthearted as compared to the first one. Hope yall enjoy!

It got boring quickly.

He had not showered for a few days and even though Jarvis had informed him pretty nicely about the accompanying smell, he ignored him, choosing to tie his greasy locks into a bun and settle for it. Not like anyone should complain, he thought. After all, his cheekbones were to _die_ for.

Like literally and metaphorically. He’s not even kidding, people have _actually_ fought each other to the death over his cheekbones. But that’s a story for another time, preferably a drunk one.

But this whole business of being king? It wasn’t as fun and interesting as he had thought it was when he was a boy. Watching Odin disappear behind large golden doors with all his advisors had seemed really interesting and cool because what if they were gossiping? He had wanted in on that, but of course the AllFather would not allow his second son to do so. His Jotun son. A Frost Giant. All heavens forbid Loki from knowing what Freya does with her hair in her down time.

But now that he had his own court, he quickly found out that not many Midgardians enjoy gossip as much as he does. Jarvis, for one, preferred to only appear whenever to assist him with whatever duties a king’s right-hand-man would do.

“My Lord, I bring news.” A tall shadow appeared at the end of the darkened throne room, breaking him out from his thoughts. Jarvis.

“What is it?” His voice was hoarser than he realized. Perhaps his morning routine of belting out One Direction songs (that was a good Midgardian band, he must find some way to bring that back to Asgard) and other pop songs while dressing (and showering, but he hadn’t been doing that for a while) was inevitably wearing down his vocal cords.

“Your…well, he called himself your brother, but it’s the 1000th one so I’m personally a little suspicious of this-”

Loki heard Thor’s unmistakable voice bellow, “I AM his brother, you dumb mortal! Let me in! Loki!”

He rubbed his hand over his face, feeling the oil soak into his fingers. He really should take a shower soon.

“Let him in.” Loki waved his left hand wearily. Long nights staying up to skim through the reports his clones sent him of Midgard’s messages between its citizens were really starting to wear on him. He may be a god, but even a god has a limited patience and vitality. Give or take 5000 years.

He could see a tiny being shoving his way into the dark throne room and couldn’t help a sigh escaping past his lips. Whatever does that blonde oaf want now?

“Brother! Come down and face me so I may not need to yell up at you.” Thor beckoned him with his tiny hands and Loki imagined squishing him between his fingers from where he was sitting.

Ugh, so annoying.

He slowly glided his way down the stairs and came to a stop in front of Thor. His brother seemed taller than he remembered, and his arms were folded across his chest, making him seem more menacing. Loki couldn’t help but flinch a little, then hating himself for seeming weak. Thor was at Midgard, his territory, his realm. He should be the one cowering, not Loki. _This is my turf_ , he thought.

“Brother, what is the meaning of this?” Thor waved his hand around the throne room.

Loki couldn’t help rolling his eyes, “A throne room, haven’t you heard of one? Did you redecorate yours back up in Asgard? What do you call yours now, a brawny wrestling ring?”

“Haha, very funny brother. I mean the lights! Where did they go? Why is it so dark in here? How do I turn on the lights? How does one see in here, brother, this is unbecoming of you, and very ridiculous! How are you supposed to attract suitors if they can’t even see your face? Or was that part of your trickery to lure them in before they can run away from your hideous face?” Thor guffawed after the last sentence.

“I see your sense of humour is still non-existent. What are you doing here? Is Asgard not fun for you anymore?”

Thor chuckled, before throwing Loki an exaggerated grin, “I merely missed my younger brother. Am I not allowed to visit you on Midgard anymore?”

“Ugh, stop that, you look like a cow giving birth. I know you’re not just here for that, brother. Do you think that you can lie to me without me knowing? I am not known as the trickster god for nothing. Now, with truth, tell me your motive for visiting.” Loki growled, turning around to admire the murals hung on the walls.

Thor sighed. His brother was really perceptive about things like that. If only he could perceptive about other things instead. Most notably, his suitors!

“Alright, Loki. When are you going to find yourself a partner and give me some nieces or nephews or anything in between? At this point, I really cannot hold myself back from dragging some poor soul here for the purpose of you wedding them. Look around you; Midgard has some beauties for you to take your pick from, and you’re telling me that after 5 years of ruling, none have caught your eye yet? Brother, don’t force me to do the searching for you, I can promise you, you won’t like it as much as you going out and doing it for yourself. ‘The thrill is all in the chase’, have you heard of this phrase?” Thor threw his hands up and rambled. It was truly annoying that Loki chose to be blind to romance when he clearly knew that his brother wants someone to love and devote himself to. Loki must be lonely after viewing all those love confessions the Midgardians kept sending to one another. He’s seen a couple funny ones that Loki chose to share with him, the both of them giggling over them like a couple of kids.

Loki whipped his head around when Thor announced that he was basically going to help him find a spouse. The nerve of him-

“If I see you bring in one person that you think I am going to leap to my feet and profess my undying love towards, I WILL castrate you brother and that is a promise.” Loki snarled.

Thor merely threw a wink back at him, “so fond of being near my phallus, brother?”

That man is fucking disgusting.

“Fuck off. Keep my warning in mind if you know what’s good for you. Jarvis! Come and kick this oaf out of my court, he’s polluting the air that I’m breathing.”

Jarvis appeared out of thin air and tried to drag Thor out by the collar of his jacket, to which Thor tried to wring himself out of, but magically failing. “Let me go before I strangle you, mortal! How dare you touch me; I am the king of Asgard and I will murder you with a snap of my fingers!”

Craning his neck, Thor looked back at his brother, who settled himself once more on the throne, cradling his head in his right palm. “Don’t worry, brother, I’ve already found someone that I think you might want to meet! Later today, 8pm, prepare your finest feast, she’ll be coming! Bye!”

Loki’s eyes immediately widened and he jumped up, but the large steel doors already closed, shielding his brother from his impending wrath.

Thor did what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi, thank you for reading this chapter! I'm aware that the tone for this chapter is different from the first chapter. Do let me know which tone do yall prefer; the sombre, less-dialogue, more-descriptive one, or something like this chapter; more dialogue, light-hearted and jokey. I'll try to write like that and maybe switch it up between certain chapters, I know that it could be rather heavy if everything's serious-sounding like the first chapter and it won't be as fun.
> 
> See yall in the next update!


	3. Desperate times call for desperate measures (AKA I need the money, what else can I do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is worried for his brother. Jane is in a dilemma.
> 
> Thor and Loki both share 1 brain cell and it's with Loki 100% of the time, just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Bookworm, for your comment. Once again, I have to let you know how happy it made me and how much it pushed me to continue writing this story out. 
> 
> Work has not been easy for me lately and I truly had fun writing this, hope you have fun reading this as well.

“Your brother?”

Jane could not believe what she’s hearing. This guy had a brother in the Royal Palace? Just who was he exactly? Who was his brother? Were they close? She didn’t think they were because his reaction to telling her about his brother was not the most excited one, considering that his brother probably works for The Lord, which is considered to be one of the greatest honours one could have being alive.

God, she had so many questions.

The guy sighed, rubbing his weary face with one hand and playing with the rim of his glass with the other. “Yes, my brother,” he mumbled.

“Well…what’s he like? Why would you think me a good fit for him? You don’t know me and I don’t know him. What if he’s some kind of evil person and is secretly plotting to kill The Lord? What if he’s a mean person and doesn’t respect women? I am not going near a psychopathic pervert, let me tell you first-”

Jane’s rambling was suddenly cut off by a warm finger laying on her lips. She was stunned. Who does he THINK he is to touch her like that?! More importantly, why is her heart racing-

Stop, Jane.

“Jane, will you keep quiet for a while and just listen to my explanation?” The guy sighed.

“Wha- No! Just who do you think you are, to touch me like that?! I will report you-”

“Jane, please.”

She slapped his finger off and made a show of wiping her lips on the serviette provided, all the while trying to pretend like her heart was not going a mile a minute. “Don’t you fucking touch me without permission again, you hear me?”

He went on as if she hadn’t said a word. “My brother…look, he’s someone that I trust and that I love, which is why I only want the best for him. Sometimes, the best is not what he wants, but I’m his older brother, I know what’s good for him. Or rather, _who’s_ good for him. Right now, I have enough reason to believe that you’ll make a perfect wife for him.”

A what now?

“A wife,” he nodded, Jane blushing a little, realizing that her thoughts had been spoken out loud. He was looking a little too calm for her taste, as if he was agreeing about the weather with her.

“You must be mistaken. I am not looking for a husband, nor do I wish to at the moment. Perhaps you should find someone else for this…distraction thing, I don’t think I’m at all suited for it.” She started to get up but was halted by his large hand on her fore arm.

“Have you forgotten the money that I’m promising you?”

“I haven’t, but I’m most certainly not going to be a wife just for that lump sum of money! You can keep it, I don’t want it! Besides, I don’t even know your name! Or his name, for that matter.”

The man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his grip tightened a little, “Thor. And the man that you’re going to be marrying is my little brother, Loki. Now, will you please sit down and we can discuss about this.”

Loki. Thor. Sounds familiar.

“If you think you’re going to bribe me to sleep with him, you’ve got another thing coming-” She couldn’t end her sentence before Thor pushed her down into her seat. The nerve of this man…

“I’m not asking you to bed him for money. I’m only asking you to meet him at the very least, and give him a chance. The money is merely…ah, an incentive if you’ll call it. You’re supposed to meet him and like, I don’t know, maybe fall for him? Though he is a little weasel, so maybe it will take a while and I’m hoping that you’ll stay through it because I’ll be paying you to do so, but if you really hate him then I guess you can slap him or something? I mean, it wouldn’t be something foreign to him; getting slapped by women. I don’t know, just maybe give him a chance or something, please? He is my little brother and even though we’re go- well even though we’re still young, we won’t always be young so I want him to settle down with someone nice and I did see you help that old granny up the escalator and into the subway that day, so I don’t know, I thought maybe you would do and…” He was clearly rambling but Jane wasn’t much in the mood to stop him. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was basically forced to marry a dude who she doesn’t know and that knowledge itself is enough to make her head spin. So much so that she missed the faint blush on Thor’s cheeks as he recounted her experience with the old granny in the subway, mortified that he should remember so much about an insignificant action from a mortal girl that he doesn’t know.

Well, it was probably significant to that granny, but you get the point.

“Hold on, let me think. So, you’re basically saying that I’m forced to meet this dude that I don’t know, your little brother, and I have to marry him whether the both of us like it or not – I don’t think that he was the one who asked you to find him someone, nobody is like that – and you’ll be paying me, how much again? $10,000 per month?! Just to be his wife. Correct me if I’m wrong.”

Thor winced at the business-like tone from Jane. It sounded much worse when it’s being said out loud like that. “$1 million, actually. Don’t worry about its origins, and well, I mean, it would be great if you like him because I’m actually quite certain that he will like you back – you’re definitely his type – but well, in the event that you find him insufferable, then well…I guess…well…um…yeah, you still gotta marry him, sorry about that. But! But, I will increase your pay! So, that’s a win-win if you ask me.” He grinned, looking like he’s just found the solution to world hunger.

Jane, on the other hand, was not amused.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you talk me into this…”

Was there anyway she’s going to let this deal go though? As righteous she thinks she is, she DOES need the money, after getting laid off her third job in a year, and this guy was basically offering to pay her loads just to hang around some guy, maybe suck his dick or something. _I mean, he can’t do anything to me if I don’t want to right? I don’t have to bear children for him if I don’t want any and he can’t do anything to me; The Lord’s law will end him. Hmm, it actually sounds too good to be true though. Lord, what should I do?_

“I will not promise anything just yet, but I am willing to at least meet your brother and see what he’s like. You don’t have to pay me anything yet, I just want to scout.” Jane finally relented, feeling Thor’s bright grin shine through her eyelids as she closed them, breathing in deeply.

“Great! You have no idea how happy I am! Now I don’t have to cancel the dinner reservation with my brother at the Palace and risk his wrath!” Thor raised his hands in celebration and downed his glass in one gulp, leaving Jane speechless. “One more, please!”

“Were you never giving me a choice in this matter?! If I had said no, what were you going to do?” She was positively fuming and Thor squirmed a little in his seat, feeling the heat of her glare burn a hold through his forehead.

“Umm…uh…well…I was gonna…well…maybe, just take you there anyway? Convince you on the way?” Great planning.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Was she honestly surprised? Thor seemed like a last-minute-planning type of dude and he had known that she was interested in his deal – why else would she even show up- so he had won from the get-go. She was just annoyed that she couldn’t see through his tricks.

“What are we waiting for then? What time’s the reservation?” She asked, watching Thor glance at his watch, before a look of panic crossed his face and he jumped up immediately.

“Shit. It’s starting at 8pm.”

A look at her watch said that now was 7.40pm. And it would take them about 1 hour minimum to get to the Palace. Fuck.

“You idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end! Next chapter is going to be so fun to read/write, just wait for it. Loki meets Jane and well, we're all looking forward to that, aren't we! See you in the next update!


End file.
